Tricks Of My Own
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Nearly two years after the death of Dinah Laurel Lance, a very much alive Laurel turns up in Gotham City. She believes to have been kidnapped and she intends to return to Star City. But before she can go home, she must resume her duty as Black Canary to defend Gotham from anybody who means to cause it harm.
1. Chapter 1

Her surroundings were unfamiliar as she was not in Star City. She knew that for sure. She had grown up in Star City with her father, mother and sister. Other than that she only knew one thing, she was very much in love. Although the man she loved cared for her, he chose to be in a relationship with somebody else.

She walked along the dark, dusty streets until she came upon the neon lights of a bar. She walked inside and thought to order a drink. Digging into her pockets, she found nothing- no money...

A late 30's aged man eyed her and this felt like her only way home.

"I-I don't know what day it is" she nervously croaked to him.

"Are you alright?" the man said, suddenly very seriously.

"I escaped, I was kidnapped two years ago, I think" she responded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Laurel. Laurel Lance".

"Okay, Laurel. I am Commissioner Gordon. You're in Gotham City. Are you from Gotham?"

"Star City" Laurel said half-confidently.

Commissioner Gordon shook his head "Laurel, how did you get to Gotham. You must have some idea".

Laurel was staring at her mirrored reflection in unstocked an bar shelf. She had a deep cut on her cheek and was bleeding from a wound in her chest. She felt no pain at all. "Where I am from they think I am dead. I remember my death I think". She lowered her voice just above a whisper "Commissioner, I have to get back to Star City".

Commissioner Gordon scratched his head "Okay Laurel, but I am not sending you home with a target on your back. You escaped from captivity, somebody very dangerous is still looking for you".

Laurel thought back her field experience before her "murder" and kidnapping. "I can handle myself", she said unhappily "If only you knew the number of thug asses I kicked in Star City".

"Do you know anything about your kidnapper?" Comissioner Gordon asked, ignoring Laurel's previous remark. Laurel groaned. She hated all his question. "What I know is I have an alcoholic father and a group of close friends in the city I love. The sooner this conversation ends, the sooner my journey home begins" Laurel hotly declared.

"Have it your way, Ms. Lance" said Commissioner Gordon. "But let me find you a place to sleep- for as long as you're in Gotham".


	2. Chapter 2

Commissioner Gordon parked his police vehicle in front of the Wayne Manor. "I'm sorry that it took so long to leave the bar. I had to make a phone call to the owner and he was out all night" the commissioner muttered. Laurel had a pretty trustworthy bullshit monitor and she could tell that the commissioner was not being completely up front. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Mr. Wayne letting her move into his mansion at 5:15 in the morning. Commissioner Gordon knocked on the front door "Alfred, are you there? Mr. Wayne?"

An older man in a suit answered the door. "Commissioner, and I see you have brought Ms. Lance with you". 

The commissioner and Laurel stepped inside. The Manor was huge, even bigger than the Queen's mansion. It was warm and the decor was smart, but Laurel felt uneasy, like the house which she stood in wasn't real. It definitely held secrets.

"This is Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne, Ms. Lance" Alfred said wearily.

"Hi, Laurel. I'm Bruce. Feel free to call me Bruce or Mr. Wayne" Bruce and re-angled himself slightly. "Alfred, as you can see Ms. Lance comes with no belongings", the billionaire gave Laurel the side eye "Perhaps you'll show her to her room".

"This way Ms. Lance" Alfred coughed. As they were about to walk up the staircase, a young man descended halfway down and then froze in his tracks when his eyes fell on Laurel.

"Roy!" Laurel's face lit up.

"No, no I'm so sorry but this is a case of mistaken identity. I am Mr. Grayson". The twenty-five year old made it to the bottom of the stairs and extended a hand which Laurel politely shook.

"Oh yes," Bruce said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "This is my business associate and close friend, Mr. Dick Grayson".

"I'll be staying here for the time being as well" Mr. Grayson explained to Laurel.

"Follow me, Ms. Lance!" Alfred said impatiently. 

Later that night, there a wrapping on Laurel guestroom door. She was surprised when she opened the door and Bruce himself was standing on the on the other side.  
"Hi, Laurel".

"Hey, Bruce. Coming by to make sure haven't broken or stolen anything?" Laurel said, immediately kicking herself for such a snarky comment.

"Actually coming by to bring you milk and some cookies- consider it your welcome gift. Also to put another one of 'Bruce's silly rules' in effect. At 10:00 pm, every night, not a minute later, you retire to this room. You do not leave this room until 7:00 am. Not a minute earlier" Bruce said gruffly.

Laurel though this rule was futile but mustered a "Sure", fearing to upset Mr. Wayne further.

"Well then, if we are on the same page. Goodnight Laurel".

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne" Laurel said as if her invitation to call him Bruce had been revoked.

"Do you love me?"

"I do"

"Would you die for me?" 

"Would you live for me?" 

"Yes"

She was free falling and the last thing she saw was a deviant smile. Chemicals- she could smell them, feel them penetrate her skin.

Laurel awoke with her eyes full of tears and her head was reeling. She rolled onto her side and her eyes fell on the time. The clock read 5:17 am. She sat up and took the final sips of the milk Bruce had given her earlier that evening, which was now lukewarm. She wasn't sure just how tired she was, but somewhere deep in the belly of the Wayne Manor, she felt a vibration. 

Laurel didn't sleep again that night but made sure not exit her room until her clock read exactly 7:00 am- not a minute earlier. She joined Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson at the breakfast table. "Good Morning, Laurel. How did you sleep?" Bruce asked, barely parting his lip as he spoke to her.

"I slept very well, Mr. Wayne. How about yourself? Mr. Grayson?"

Dick looked as though Laurel had plucked his mind from the ocean of thought. "Oh I slept just fine" he stammered. Funny, because he sure looked tired. The doorbell rang loudly.

"Alfred, the door!" Bruce called out hotly. "Alfred!" he barked. "Damn the old ape!" Bruce scowled and charged toward the front door.

Dick leaned close to Laurel's face. "What the hell are you doing in Gotham?" he asked.

"Um... Mr. G-"

"It is me, Roy" he interrupted.

"I knew it", Laurel nearly shouted, beaming. "Roy, I missed you"

Roy drew her into a one-armed hug and asked: "Oliver forced you to do your own disappearing act".

Laurel giggled "No", she said "Oliver, Thea, everyone thinks that I am dead. I should be dead. I honestly can not explain how I am alive. I can not explain where I've been the two years. I've blocked most of it out of memory. But what I do remember, nobody would ever believe me".

Roy moved back in his seat to process. "So whats the deal, Roy? Why Is Bruce calling you Dick Grayson?"

"Dick Grayson is an alias. I panicked and I gave him a fake name when I met him. I had just fled Star City and I've been living here with Bruce since my first night in Gotham".

"Laurel," Bruce said catching both Laurel and Roy's attention.

Laurel stood up "Commissioner Gordon she beamed and she hugged him.

He grinned and squeezed her. "Laurel, how are you enjoying the Manor?"

"It's nice here," Laurel said.

"Good good, glad to hear it" the commissioner responded "Laurel, I want you to meet my daughter, Barbara. While Bruce and Dick are busy today, Barbara is going to show you around".

"Okay" Laurel nodded compliantly. Seeing the commissioner again, especially this time with his daughter, made her miss her father back in Star City. She started to wonder if Commissioner Gordon was going help her get home at all.

"This will be fun," Barbara told Laurel enthusiastically, "We'll go shopping".


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel and Barbara walked in and out of Gotham's high fashion shops until about 1:00 pm and then they stopped for lunch. "You're so pretty, Laurel" gushed Barbara "You have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen".

"Thank you," Laurel said genuinely grateful for the compliment.

"How long have you been staying with Bruce?" Barbara asked.

"Last night was my first night at the Manor" Laurel replied.

"Do you uh- like him? Bruce?" Barbara asked, seemingly getting smaller "He can be somewhat patronizing, he does not always treat women in the most respectful fashion, but in Bruce's heart, he is a good, sweet man".

"Yeah. Bru- Bruce is kind... uh well, sort of" Laurel meant to continue the discussion of the man so kindly hosting her, but a man inside the restaurant planted his foot upon his table and made an announcement.

"Excuse me, my name is Doctor Death. I was just presented with my bill and I do not want to pay it. I demand that everybody here chips in to cover the cost. You have precisely 4 minutes until this restaurant fills up with my infamous death gas from the explosive I planted in the kitchen. I am the only one who can defuse it and my goons have sealed all the exits".

Laurel rose from her seat. "Laurel, don't. Laur- son of a bitch!" Barbara whispered. She retrieved her phone from her purse and speed dialed Bruce.

"Doctor Death, I am going to have to ask you to defuse the explosive. If you do not comply, I will be forced to show you a thing or two" Laurel said in a defiant stance.

"You, Ms. Lance?" Doctor Death scoffed.

Laurel was admittedly offput that he knew her identity. She recomposed herself. "Very well," Laurel said and deeply inhaled. She performed a deep squat and propelled herself on to a tabletop. She lunged at Doctor Death. He threw up his arms to guard his face and upper body. He stepped forward and lost his balance on Laurel's foot and crashed to his butt. One of the mad scientist's goons ran from his assigned post to aid his commander.

"Quick, everybody out" Barbara shouted.

All of the customers and staff shot out of the eatery in a commotion. Laurel struggled fighting two of Doctor Death's henchmen and Barbara rushed to assist her fearing that time was running out. Freeing Laurel, the two fierce women beelined for the exit. As they left the restaurant behind them, Laurel turned back to see a man of large stature and a shorter but just as physically fit man slide down a rope into the began a physical battle with Doctor Death and his henchmen.

Laurel sat having a cup of coffee on the couch in the Manor's sitting room thinking about that afternoon's occurrence. Those men she saw were vigilantes- no question about it. The tall one was dressed darkly with a cape and a mask that came to two points on the top of his head. The shorter one wore a sleek black and blue battle suit and black mask and carried tonfas. Laurel missed her tonfas.

She walked to the kitchen to rinse her cup: Laurel didn't feel right about having Alfred clean up after her. She lost her fingering and cup slid from her grasp. Before it could shatter and damage the floor, Laurel stooped low and caught it centimeters from impact. She grinned to herself... "Still got it".

Since escaping from her kidnapper, Laurel had tossed and turned the idea of resuming her vigilante activities here in Gotham in her mind. Now her decision was final. Gotham City was dangerous, violence and injustice waited around each street corner. Gotham City needed The Black Canary.

Laurel was more confident that she had been the first time she suited up. She crafted a costume out a brand new black leotard, black leather gloves, Sara's leather jacket, practical combat boots, and the fishnets she wore to a Halloween party she attended with Oliver that she just could not bring herself to throw away. The mask she made herself.

Laurel turned her lights out that night when she heard Roy open his bedroom door. It was past 10:00 pm- Bruce was going to kill him. She cracked her door open and listened to him descend the staircase. She exited her room and silently moved through the darkness of the hallway. She squatted at just out of sight at the top of the stairs. Roy met Bruce at the bottom of the stairs. Laurel followed the two of them, going unnoticed all the way to a door leading to a secret basement level of the Wayne Manor. She hid as Bruce and Roy disappeared through the doorway. Laurel calmly and quietly waited for nearly 45 minutes and then felt a familiar vibration. She identified the vibration as that of high horse-powered vehicle leaving from underneath the Manor. Laurel so badly wanted to no what was downstairs and the secrets Bruce was hiding.

Hours passed on and Laurel grew weary but heard the door creak open around 4:00 am and three voices whispering. She emerged from her hiding spot.

"Bruce, what the hell?" she asked, exasperated.

"Laurel!" Bruce boomed angrily "You are never supposed to out of your bedroom at this hour. How could you break my rules" He was bright red.

"Now Bruce" Alfred placed a fatherly hand on Bruce's shoulder, "The girl's curiosity got the better of her. You knew it would happen, just the same as it happened with Mr. Grayson".

"It's okay," Roy said in an attempt to soften the situation "Laurel confessed to me that she was a vigilante herself in Star City".

"Well Dick, she is not a vigilante in Gotham City" Bruce spat at his young partner.

"You two- you two were the ones at the restaurant today. How did you diffuse Doctor Death's explosive?" Laurel pressed the vigilantes.

"We're not telling you!" Bruce said, for the sole purpose of being oppositional.

"I took out Doctor Death's goons" Roy explained, "Bruce use brute force until Doctor Death surrendered and diffused the explosive. They will all be facing trial in the coming weeks". Roy and Laurel shared a sad smile, thinking of Oliver. Bruce exhaled broodingly. "Bruce, Laurel is on our team, okay? She and Barbara are responsible for getting citizens out of harm's way. We should be thanking her" Roy protested.

"Laurel, go to your room". Bruce said quietly yet intensely.

"No, absolutely not" Laurel fired back, "I want in, show me what is downstairs".

Roy and Alfred layed pressuring eyes on Bruce. "Okay, fine" Bruce finally relented "But you have to promise to keep the Bat-cave a secret".

"Bat-cave. So are you the 'The Bat'" Laurel; asked while stifling a giggle.

"Batman" Bruce fired back "Dick is Nightwing. After you" he motioned for her to descend down into the Bat-cave.

Felicity had made significant technological improvements to the Arrow-cave, but this- no, Laurel had never seen anything like this.

"You operate out of here?" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah" Bruce answered shortly, still reluctant to be down there with Laurel.

Laurel noticed that the vigilante costumes were displayed on mannequins, just the way they were in the Arrow-cave. She missed her base of operations. "So the bat-suit, the Nightwing suit, who does the third suit belong to?" Laurel asked the vigilante unit.

"That's Batgirl's suit. Barbara's" Roy answered.

"Well, you're going to need a fourth mannequin" Laurel pressed on. "I updated my battle suit. It's sick".

"No," Bruce said "You're not part of this. As long as your kidnapper is on the loose, you're nothing but a liability".

Laurel's face got hot as she exhaled roughly through her nose. "I am sick of proving myself to everybody. You don't even know me, Bruce. C'mon give a try" she argued.

Bruce tried to resist succumbing to the looks on his partner's faces. "I'll think about it. Alfred, come with me. I could really use some air".

Roy turned to Laurel. "This'll be great, Laur. It'll be like being out there with Oliver. Bruce is really a lot like Oliver, you know".

"I wish I could go home" Laurel confessed, "I wish I could tell Ollie that I am alive".

"We are going to find who kidnapped you, Laur. We're going to put that person away for a long time" Roy reassured his friend.

"What about you?" she asked, "do you ever think about Thea?"

"Thea is the love of my life, Laurel. I think about her all the time" Roy replied.

Doctor Death stood parallel to the clown prince of crime. "I made contact with Dinah Laurel Lance at the restaurant today, right before The Bat and his sidekick showed up to dance with death" he snarled.

"Well then, it's settling to know I didn't storm Gotham's highest security jailhouse without reason" the joker scoffed.

"I have to say, when she is free of your mind games, she is intelligent and strong. She is not easily manipulated like Harley. Maybe, you don't need her" encouraged Doctor Death.

"You know nothing of what I need with her" the joker nearly shouted. "I was making progress, and besides I can not let her think she can evade me without consequence".


	4. Chapter 4

Roy and Laurel were listening to the argument going on in the Bat-Cave. "Bruce...Bruce! If Laurel is not in, then I am out" Barbara screamed, "You're not entitled to call all the shots around here".

"I'm Batman!" Bruce fired back through gritted teeth.

Roy smiled at his friend. "Barbara and I really believe that Bruce will come around. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Roy" Laurel responded but Roy could tell something else was on her mind.

"Hey, are you nervous, or something?" Roy looked concerned. Just then Bruce came bounding up the stairs. He put his hands on his hips and forced a charming smile. "Laurel, you got a costume?" he asked.

Roy, Laurel, and Barbara's faces cracked into fool-like grins. "Yeah, I have a costume," Laurel said, pulling Roy into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"When the last time you engaged in combat?" Bruce asked her.

"Two days ago at the restaurant" Laurel answered.

"Barbara, please take Laurel downstairs and train with her" Bruce instructed.

The two women sparred and boxed and strength trained and Laurel gushed about Oliver to Barbara. "I'm sure he found his way back to Felicity and they're married now. And you know that is really all I wanted, for him to be happy. But ugh I can't help it, I'm in love with him and I would give anything for at least one more kiss".

"You never know, Laurel" Barbara encouraged as she pushed a piece of her red hair off of her face "Maybe you'll get it. Because all I am getting out of this is how much that man loved you. I mean c'mon Laur. Five years on a hellish island? That man survived for you".

"Barb, c'mon all I ask is that you don't get my hopes up" Laurel teased and both girls giggled.

Roy burst into the Bat-cave "Barb, Laur, we have a situation. Suit Up!"

Batman punched The Riddler in the jaw and The Riddler went down but came back up and scoffed at the team's efforts to stop him. He laughed. "Riddle me this, Big Black Bat" he began as Batgirl, Nightwing, and Black Canary appeared. "I'm more powerful than God; more evil than the Devil. The poor have me; the rich need me. If you eat me, you'll die. What am I?"

Batman ignored The Riddler's taunting and the two went toe-to-toe, battling over The Riddler's staff. The Black Canary released a sonic cry and The Riddler let go of his staff to cover his ears. Batman gabbed the staff and swept it over The Riddler's head but he ducked before it could collide with his head. The Riddle spun around only for Nightwing's hand to clasp around his throat. "Riddler, what did you do to the victims?" he asked tensely.

"Riddle me this" The Riddler coughed. "I drift forever with the current down these long canals they've , yet wild, I run elusive, multitasking to your aid.  
Before I came, the world was darker. Colder, sometimes, rougher, true.  
But though I might make living easy, I'm good at killing people too".

Batgirl and the Black Canary were now scanning the scene inside the building. Batgirl spoke over the comms to Batman and Nightwing "The ground is flooded and the corpses appear to have been struck by lightning or something".

"Electricity" screamed Nightwing in The Riddler's face. "You electrocuted innocents, sentencing them to certain death".

"Very good, Nightwing!" The Riddle sarcastically applauded.

"How are we going get out of here?" asked Barbara, Laurel hadn't seen Barbara often scared.

"Um, I have an idea" Laurel grinned at fellow vigilante. "Hold onto me" she demanded. Barbara clasped tightly around Laurel's torso. "Now, bear with me" Laurel warned "It's going to get loud" Laurel open her mouth and push a sonic cry from her lungs so powerful that the women lifted of the office desktop and landed safely on the scene of the ensuing battle between Batman and Nightwing and The Riddler.

"Did you just make us fly?" Batgirl questioned in disbelief.

"It appears I did just that" Black Canary beamed, then they joined the combat.

Nightwing stood over The Riddler. Batman, Batgirl, and The Black Canary were badly injured. "It's over Riddler" boomed Nightwing.

"But first, humor me and Riddle me this?' the riddler teased annoyingly "The man who makes doesn't want it, the man who buys it doesn't need it, the man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" Nightwing blankly stared from behind his Riddler wedged his foot underneath Roy's and Roy toppled over. The Riddler moved on top of Roy "A coffin" he screamed "The answer is a coffin, Nightwing! Goodnight!" The Riddler seemingly pulled a hunter's knife out of thin air and slashed Roy's throat open. Laurel screamed, accidentally releasing a cry. The Riddler seized his staff and ran from the scene. Batman got up and tried to see where The Riddler had gone, but the blackness of night was no friend to him.

Laurel and Barbara were in tears. Laurel army crawled to Roy and put his head in her lap. He was dead, no question about it. If Laurel ever did go back to Star City, how would she tell Thea? "I love you" as whispered she kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

Bruce, Barbara, Alfred, Laurel, and James Gordon all stood around the open grave Bruce dug on the Manor's property. Both Alfred and Bruce said a few words about young and brave Dick Grayson, fearless Nightwing. James Gordon had Barbara wrapped up in one arm and Laurel in the other. Laurel only thought that the pain she was feeling now, was the pain that Ollie, Dig, Thea, and Felicity must've felt as they watched her die in Starling General. God, she loved them and missed them.

Laurel walked down into the Bat-cave the following night and found Bruce alone sipping rum. "Bruce. C'mon, we're not going out tonight. You need to get some rest".

"When The Riddler killed Dick, I was on the ground resting" Bruce complained, drunkenly.

Laurel thought of similar of talks she had with Ollie. "If Dick were here with us, Bruce, you know what I think he would say". Bruce stared at Laurel without response, but with question in his eyes. "He would hope you weren't blaming yourself because you have helped so many people, saved their lives and changed them for the better. Like I told a similar friend in Star City, you're a beacon of hope for these people. Please, Bruce, remember to save some of that hope for yourself.

Bruce's lips crashed against Laurel's. Laurel thought about pulling away but it had been so long. Bruce was not Oliver, but he was handsome like Oliver and he shared Oliver's mannerisms. So this was okay. Bruce was busily removing Laurel's clothing and kissing her lips, face, and neck. Laurel pulled Bruce's pants around his ankles, exposing him. She pushed him against the main table, sank to her knees and got to work with her mouth. She moved her wet lips up and down his shaft and sucked harder on the head. When she finished, He laid back on the table and she climbed on top of him and bounced on up and down on him, eventually leaning over to support herself. He leaned upward and they moved there hips together while he sucked on and kissed her neck.

After Bruce fell asleep on the table, Laurel went upstairs to her bedroom and began to sob. She couldn't eal with the fact that a character as the laughable as The Riddler put an end to the life of one of Star City's best. She cursed. She would not return to Star City until she was sure that Roy's death at least meant something. Until she could look her friends in the eye and say that he died a hero. Laurel cried herself to sleep.

She felt heavy chains around her ankles and she was in darkness. A loud voice boomed from all directions. She picked up bits and pieces such as "interrogation drug" and "psychological anguish". Her body felt like it was burning. She wanted to call for help. She called for Oliver. "Nobody will come for you, Dinah. Not Oliver. He thinks you are dead. The world you are dead. I know you're alive and I am the only friend you have".

"What's your name?" Laurel called out, terrified. The given response was laughter. But not the kind of "that was a really funny joke" laughter, but sinister "I'm gonna get you" laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel was re-learning everything Ted Grant and Olver taught very quickly and her combat skills improved noticeably. The team ignored routine reports of crime in the city; they were occupied finding The Riddler. Alfred had never had more work on his hands, hacking and scanning the dark web to try and locate Nigma or his plans. Barbara had noticed that Laurel and Bruce were not really talking all that much. Barbara knocked on the frame of Bruce's open door "Hi" she said meekly.

"Oh hey Barbara" he responded.

"Bruce, we sure have given ourselves 100% to bringing The Riddler to justice, but I don't think you and Laurel are on the same page right now. You two- you two definitely need to talk".

Bruce shook his head and rubbed his dry lips "Barbara, I would love to Laurel. Something happened, ya know- I uh- we had sex".

Barbara's mouth dropped open. She shook her head and said, "Br-Bruce, Laurel loves another man".

Bruce stood up defensively "She does?" He asked with fire in his throat. Before, Barbara could answer the doorbell sounded. Laurel beat Bruce to the door and embraced Commissioner Gordon.

"Laurel, are you ready," he asked her

"Yes" she responded

"Where are you two going?" Bruce asked with absent of expression

"Laurel called me" Jim responded "Laurel and I are going to the diner to discuss Laurel's abduction and work towards finding who took her".

Bruce's eyes met Laurel's eyes and she shrugged "I can't stay Gotham forever Bruce, but I am not leaving until we get justice for Dick's murder".

"Okay Laurel, fair" Bruce accepted "But when you get home, we're talking".

"Fair" Laurel agreed.

Laurel dipped a french fry into her creamy vanilla milkshake. "This is the best" she commented and Commissioner Gordon nodded and sipped on his Coca-Cola. "Tell me about the dreams," he said.

Laurel cleared her throat and began "It's always so dark and my body always hurts. I feel his touch, I hear his voice. But I don't know what he wants" she complained.

"Can you see him?" Jim asked, becoming concerned.

"Only in shadow" Laurel replied, somewhat hopelessly. "And you know what," she with sudden anxiety "I have this irrational belief that he has allies all over Gotham, watching me".

Commissioner Gordon leaned over to Laurel, who was starting to cry and hugged her. Though she did not remember much, what she was going through couldn't be easy. "Laurel, I believe you," he said calmingly "Gotham City is not giving up on you and we are going to prosecute that vermin to the full extent of the law"

He paid their check and drove her home, ready to comb through mountains of paperwork and information on anybody who was possibly involved in Laurel's kidnapping.

Bruce was waiting for Laurel in the Manor's sitting room. "Laurel" he acknowledged.

"Bruce, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him

"We slept together" he stated

"Uh-huh," she said

"So..." Bruce questioned her.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. You were feeling bad. I- I- you were reminding me of a friend. My friend Oliver is the king of self-blaming. I have a lot of history with Oliver and a lot of love for him. I slept with you Bruce but I wanted you to be him. Please don't hate me" Laurel ranted.

Bruce cracked a half smile "I don't hate you at all Laurel. You led me on, but I lead women on all the time. I'm just sorry if you felt like you had to"

"No Bruce" she breathed " I'm glad to have friends like you and Barbara in Gotham"

Alfred entered the room. "Bruce, Laurel, I have information. I'll tell you downstairs.

"The Joker" Alfred began and Bruce tensed up the mention of his mortal nemesis's name, "He enlisted the help of major and minor criminals all over Gotham City. We know about The Riddler and Doctor Death. The bigger threats are trying to keep your team busy Bruce, those beneath them are keeping tabs on you guys, specifically you, Laurel". Laurel gulped and felt like she was choking. She did not know who the Joker was, but she felt unease rising in her stomach.

"Why? The Joker, as long as I have been fighting him, he's wanted to kill The Bat. Why would he care about Laurel".

"We don't know" Barbara added herself to the conversation.

Bruce was quiet and then looked around meeting every member of his team's eyes. "Okay", he said "I fear that we can't act right away. Barbara call your father and tell him that when I can't be by Laurel's side, he needs to be".

Laurel fought the feeling of annoyance entering her consciousness. She knew this was for the best, given her fear at even hearing his name. "The Joker". She had definitely heard about during her time in Gotham. The psychotic clown prince of crime. And he was stalking her, his prey.

"In the meantime, we have to stop Riddler. That we can do, we have to do it for Dick" Bruce determined.

Batman, Batgirl, and Black Canary climbed out of the Batmobile and they found The Riddler with a knife up again the neck of a young man who looked like Roy dressed as Nightwing. "Batman, you ignored my last riddle" he taunted. "Riddle me this Nightwing. You're more powerful than god; more evil than the devil. The poor have you; the rich need you. If one eats you; they will die. What are you?"

"I- I- I'm nothing" Roy sputtered

The Riddler sliced his throat open again, making Laurel cringe. Roy's body dropped at The Riddler's feet and he laughed a deep belly laugh. "That you are" he commented. The team watched Nightwing's body twist and contort until he reverted to a lump of clay. Black Canary held her staff horizontally and started to rush The Riddler. Batman stopped her, her stomach connecting with his forearm.

"Stop," he said "If you touch that lump of clay you'll be poisoned" he warned her.

"It's a lump of clay...Batman" she scowled, resenting how Bruce sometimes domineered her.

"No," he said. The clay rose up and formed monstrous-looking creature.

"Holy" Laurel gasped. She impulsively released a cry, sending Clayface to the ground and he yelped. Bruce pulled something from his belt and cast freezing water of Clayface.

"Let's make this a fair fight" Batman demanded.

"Fine by me, Big Black Bat" The Riddler teased and Batman swung a punch that connected with the top of The Riddler's gold staff. Bruce's knuckles cracked open. The Riddler directly attacked Laurel, beating and bludgeoning her face with his staff. She felt herself fighting for air as the daylight was knocked out of her. She emitted a cry with so much power, it shattered The Riddler's staff to pieces and a sharp piece flew into and pierced his eye. Laurel picked up her bo staff and rammed him in the stomach and the groin. He was howling and she crushed his foot with her staff. She struck the side of his with her staff. Batman intervened, grabbing Black Canary and pulling her by her neck. She cursed him.

"We don't kill Black Canary" he shouted while Batgirl cuffed The Riddler.

They arrived back at the Manor rather early at around 1:00 am. Laurel showered, changed and got in her bed. Her face ached severely. They had dropped The Riddler in a holding cell at the Arkham Asylum. They had to stop the Joker, it was the only way to get justice for Roy. And she had to be more like Oliver to do it. She would have to break into Arkham Asylum and torture Nigma for in-tell. She thought about dialing Ollie's number but she didn't. Instead, she climbed out of bed and slipped back into her vigilante battle clothes. She knew Bruce would be pissed about this but "let him be" she thought to herself.

Laurel took the Batmobile to Arkham Asylum. She was standing inconspicuously, making a plan of forced entrance. One leg was pulled out from under her and she flopped on her stomach. She rolled onto her back and met eyes with four men in clown masks. She emitted a small cry in self-defense but it was not enough to incapacitate the foes. All of them revealed their machine guns. Then each grabbed one of Black Canary's limbs and carried her to their truck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bruce, be cautious when you are out there today" Commissioner Gordon warned. "We don't know if Laurel's kidnapper found her. We don't know if Laurel left Gotham or if she is even alive".

"Laurel's alive," Bruce said overbearingly. Bruce climbed up to the podium in front of Wayne Industries. A crowd of reporters gathered around all fighting to get a photo of the billionaire. "Ladies and gentleman, two years ago a lawyer in Star City was believed to have been murdered. This, however, was false information. Dinah Laurel Lance was kidnapped and brought here to Gotham. She escaped from her captors and was seeking refuge in my home. Laurel is now missing in action and I am very worried as Laurel has become very important to me and my friends. If somebody knows anything, please call Commissioner James Gordon at his personal phone number- (809)-554-6800. Thank you".

In Star City...

Oliver Queen sat in the Arrowcave and pushed his hair back with his hand. He shocked by what he had learned in Bruce Wayne's televised press conference. Laurel still being alive. He had watched her die. Could it be possible? Well, he knew Barry and Kara, and they literally were the impossible.

Felicity entered the Cave. "Hey" she greeted.

Oliver quickly switched the television off. "Yeah hi," he said sheepishly.

"Well, that is an underwhelming greeting for your wife" Felicity teased.

"Oh I'm sorry, Felicity," he said.

"It's okay," Felicity said. Something was off but Felicity always had trouble reading Oliver since she truly did not know her husband very well. She shrugged it off assuming nothing was wrong.

"Felicity, I- I have to go out of town- to help a friend" Oliver stammered. He didn't want his wife to know was planning to go aid Gotham City's police department in the search for his former flame.

"Do you need help? John and I should come with you" Felicity offered excitedly.

"No," he said "I'll bring and you need to stay here and John can be the surrogate Green Arrow while I am away"

"Okay" Felicity agreed and leaned in for a kiss, but Oliver blew past her.

He knocked on the door of Thea's apartment. "Hi Ollie", she answered.

"Speedy" he grinned. He came inside and Thea offered him some water.

"Thanks, Speedy," he said. "I'm actually here on business. Listen, I need you to suit up and come to Gotham with me".

"First of all Ollie, I am retired and I would need a significant reason to put the hood on again. And secondly, Gotham City has Batman defending it. Why would Green Arrow and Speedy need to go there?" Thea questioned her brother.

"Is Laurel a good enough reason?" Oliver offered.

"The Black Siren fled to Gotham?" Thea exclaimed suspiciously.

"I don't where Black Siren is" Oliver admitted. "I think our Laurel is in Gotham City. She is in trouble I think. There are a lot dangerous criminals in Gotham".

"Ollie, we saw Laurel die" Thea reminded him.

"I know that Thea" Oliver remarked, "And if it is Black Siren or another earth's Laurel Lance, we should at least investigate it".

Laurel sat on top of a metal table with both her wrists and ankles cuffed to each corner. She was wearing an oxygen mask, except she wasn't receiving oxygen through it. She was scared but the gas she was breathing in was making her laugh uncontrollably. The men in clown masks stood around the room with machine guns at the ready.

A man who Laurel recognized as her kidnapper entered the room and walked straight to Laurel. Her chest burned as she cackled maniacally. The Joker's thumb traced the edge of Laurel's mouth. He frowned "The chemicals did not have the same effect on your skin that they had on Harley and I's. We'll have to search for other methods" he hissed. Laurel felt sick as she examined what The Joker looked like. Short dark green hair, bleach white skin, and bright red lipstick drawn wider than his mouth. He wore a dark navy blue turtleneck and a purple overcoat. He spoke again "The gas you're ingesting is non-lethal Joker Venom. It is your punishment, Dinah. When you have had enough, your brain will be beyond repair". He joined in her laughter. In her brain, she cursed him. He head was beginning to ache.

Doctor death entered the room. "Joker, he said, "Now, that we have her, what are we gonna do?"

The Joker cracked a grin. "Well, we have her. Since we do, I don't see any further use for you". One of the Joker's goons fired a Joker Venom laced dart that hit Doctor Death's shoulder and then another one which hit him directly in the spine. Doctor Death started to laugh and could not stop himself until his lungs gave out and he went limp on the ground and blood leaked from his mouth. Happy, one of The Joker's goons took Doctor Death's pulse. He gave the Joker a thumbs up. The Joker leaned into Laurel's ear. "That is the lethal version" he chuckled.

During Oliver and Thea's first night in Gotham, they cleaned up the streets with no sight of Batman. They retired back to their hotel room. Thea laid down and Oliver sat at the desk with a lamp on, beginning to track down Laurel.

In the morning Oliver put on a business suit and took a cab to Wayne Manor. He knocked on the door. Alfred answered, "Who are you and do you have an appointment planned with Mr. Wayne?"

"No, my name is Oliver Queen. I believe somebody very dear to me knows Bruce and she is in trouble" Oliver responded.

Alfred nodded and rubbed his lips. "I will see if Mr. Wayne is available or even wants to talk to you" Alfred replied with hostility.

Laurel wiggled and squirmed in her restraints until she was able to make her venom mask fall around her neck. Her laughter gradually turned into a dry cough and blood dripped from her lips.

The Joker walked in and cussed.

"Okay, so isn't this the part in every torture movie where you tell me why you brought me to Gotham in the first place?" Laurel asked throatily.

"I didn't bring you to Gotham. My henchmen found you. You were dirty and bleeding and so confused. You were perfect".

"For what?' Laurel asked.

"I accidentally murdered my former accomplice, Harley. Though I'm better for it. Anyway, you were perfect. You didn't really nowhere you were from or anything but your name- Dinah Lance. You were so easily malleable. Until you were sick and tired of being battered and tortured and became a thorn in my side. But you're a fool, Dinah. Much like Harley was. The only difference between you and her is I will not do away with you. You have a muscular build and combat experience. You are a far better and smarter woman to rule the world with" The Joker stated.

"I will not help you" Laurel refused with fire in her voice.

"You'll never leave. You're mine, Dinah. Or should I address by your new street name, Dinahmyte" The Joker sneered. The Joker than lifted Harley's hammer and hit the side of Laurel's head. She fell flat on the table, passed out.

The Joker addressed his henchmen. "Inject her with as much Joker venom as you can everywhere you see skin. I don't care if you have to hose her down with bleach, make sure her skin tone matches mine. Carve her a smile ear to ear. Cut and dye her hair Jett black, I don't want Batman to recognize her".


	7. Chapter 7

"Oliver, I'm Bruce Wayne. You can call me Bruce or Mr. Wayne" Bruce said condescendingly.

Oliver brushed it off. "Bruce, I believe you know somebody, a friend of mine"

"Laurel?" Bruce suggested "I do. She is a very special friend to me too".

"Look, man, do you know who took her?" Oliver pleaded.

"No, but I trust Commissioner James Gordon and the GCPD to handle her disappearance smartly" Bruce uttered in a dismissive tone.

Oliver did not stay to duke it out with Bruce Wayne. He had bigger fish to fry than his ego. He got back to his hotel room. Thea was sitting at the desk. "I visited the police commissioner at the station today claiming to be Sara. I have a lead on this guy that Gotham City calls, 'The Joker'. Can you believe that name?"

"Yes," Oliver responded shortly.

"Anyways, he's bonkers and he's been obsessively looking for Laurel for like weeks. I think he found her somehow. He's really dangerous and he is most likely hurting her, Ollie" Thea looked insecure.

"Speedy, I need you keep your thoughts straight because I won't lose Laurel ever again". Thea could see tears beginning to form in her brother's eyes.

"Oliver? Don't tell you're in love with Laurel still" she said, somewhat nervously.

"Oh my god" Oliver stuttered. "Thea, the night I thought I lost her, she told me that I was the love of her life. She said she knew she wasn't the love of my life. I let die believing that she wasn't the love my life and I have just been barely getting by for the past two years without her. Thea, I love Laurel so much. I never stopped. Dinah Laurel Lance's life was the very best part of my life"

"Ollie, Laurel is still out there. You have the chance to tell her what you're telling me" Thea exclaimed excitedly.

"Where is The Joker's base of operations?' Oliver demanded.

"The police have had trouble pinning this nut to one location" Thea replied in defeat. "But maybe Batman knows..." she offered.

"So tonight, you and I Speedy, we find Batman," Oliver said affirmatively.

Green Arrow and Speedy were zipping through Gotham City on Oliver's motorbike with one goal: finding Gotham's black-masked defender. They stopped outside a building with the label Arkham Asylum. The two hooded archers discussed a plan to corner the Dark Knight for the information they needed.

"I just hope his ego isn't the size of yours, Green Arrow. That would serve no benefit to us" Speedy commented. Oliver and Thea argued quietly until Oliver nocked a bola arrow to his bow and moved into a firing stance. Thea's eyes widened as she saw Batman forcibly moving a man toward the building. The man turned around and swung a punch at Batman, which Batman blocked and then swung twice back. After the Dark Knight had delivered the man to the asylum, Oliver was hit in the head with some kind of weapon. His forehead above his eyebrow opened up. The weapon flew back into Batman's hand.

Batman hoisted himself up to Green Arrow and Speedy's level with a grappling hook and Oliver lowered his bow. Batman spoke "I don't want this city's streets running wild with vigilantes in the night. Whatever crusade you two are beginning ends tonight".

Green Arrow ignored him. "Batman, where does The Joker operate out of? I need to know now" he cried out.

"Absolutely not," Bruce fired back, "The Joker is criminally insane. You two don't have what it takes to bring him down, I am even still struggling to defeat him and the two of us have been fighting for years. You two should just go home".

"With all due respect," Thea said, "Green Arrow and I are not leaving without the information".

Batman huffed and pulled his Bat Stungun out of utility belt. He attempted to fire it at Speedy, but she fired a magnetic trick arrow which ripped the gun from Batman's hand. Batman let out an angry sneer. "I don't want to hurt the two of you" he called out them.

"We don't have to hurt each other" Green Arrow suggested. Batman charged forwards and Green Arrow slid underneath his legs. Batman's face collided with Speedy's compound bow. It did not do much to orient The Dark Knight as he was protected by his mask. Batman stumbled into a squatted position and he reached for his stun gun which was still stuck to Speedy's arrow. His gloved hand touched it, and then felt severe pain in his back and blacked out.

He woke up laying on the sitting room couch of Wayne Manor. He was still in his costume, minus his mask. He lifted his head and found he was in the room with Alfred, Barbara, and the two archers. He panicked.

"Calm down, Bruce. We are not going to tell anybody you're Batman" Oliver said.

"It makes sense that Laurel would hang out with you while in Gotham; she is a known adrenalin junkie" Thea added.

"Oliver?" Bruce questioned. Oliver nodded. "and who's your friend in red?'

Oliver and Thea lowered their hoods. "This is Thea Queen. My little sister" Thea extended her hand and Bruce took it and pulled himself to standing position.

"So, Laurel's your friend and you think The Joker has her?" Bruce clarified.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"We think that too" Bruce admitted. "I have experience fighting The Joker. I will rescue Laurel. You should know Laurel is happy here in Gotham. She hasn't mentioned a desire to return to Star City".

Oliver moved both his eyes sideways and bit his lower lip. "Okay," he finally said.

"Can I offer either of you some coffee?" Alfred interjected in order to diffuse the situations growing awkwardness.

"No, thank you" Thea declined quietly on behalf of both her and her brother.

"Listen," Oliver said "You and your team can have Laurel once I know she is safe. But I loved Laurel first, Bruce. And I am going to help you rescue her"

Bruce rubbed his lips. "Let me think about it" he replied. He got up to walk by Oliver, but Oliver stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

"You take all the time you need to think about it, Bruce. In the meantime, don't get in my way of doing what is necessary to rescue Laurel" Oliver said.

Thea and Oliver were leaving Wayne Manor after staying for a brief dinner. A framed photograph stopped Thea in her tracks. She saw Bruce and Roy standing with their arms around one another in what appeared to be a boardroom. "Ollie..." she breathed, pulling her brother back a step. "Bruce knows Roy".

Before Oliver could find the right words, Thea was marching back down the hallway. "Mr. Wayne,... Mr.-Mr. Wayne" she yelled. Oliver ran after his sister.

"What is it ?' Bruce asked, annoyed.

"How do you know Roy Harper? He is in a photograph with you hanging in the front hall" Thea declared.

"I do not know who Roy Harper is," Bruce told Thea truthfully.

"Bullshit" Thea called "He's got his arm around you in the photo".

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Queen, please," Bruce said wearily. "Alfred, show them their way out".

Back in their hotel room, Thea sat at the foot of her bed, looking unsatisfied. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"Ollie, if Roy is here, in Gotham" She stopped and Oliver kneeled down next to her.

"Thea, after we rescue Laurel from The Joker, we'll get you the closure you need with Roy" Oliver promised "We won't leave Gotham until we do"

Laurel woke up and couldn't move her mouth. She sat straight up and looked in the full sized mirror The Joker had placed there to mock her. Her teeth were yellow and grotesque. The corner's of her lips were drawn up into a permanent smile that she could not move. She skin was dry, bleached and damaged and her long blonde hair was gone and replaced with a short black bob. Blood leaked off her lower lip. She tried to talk, cough, or even swallow, but these simple reflexes were now impossible. She was very uncomfortable and every time she breathed her chested ached excruciatingly.

The Joker walked in. "Good," he said. "You're awake, Dinahmyte. We have so much work to do". He handed her a gun and the metal felt ice cold on her feverish skin. "I took the liberty of supplying your trademark. Your gun doesn't shoot bullets; it shoots dynamite pellets. Neat, right?" he cackled and it sounded like a roar in Laurel's head.

Dinahmyte walked into Arkham Asylum with The Joker in her ear. She approached Jeremiah Arkham. The Joker knew that Arkham was planning to waste the building as he was unstable.

Dinahmyte looked at him with just her smile. "What? Who are you?" he asked.

She extended her hand and he took it. She led him to where The Riddler was sitting, incarcerated. She pointed to his keys. He took them out with a shaking hand and unlocked The Riddler's room. "Mr. Nigma, this beautiful woman wants to see you".

The Riddler looked up and Dinahmyte's blood ran cold. "This is justice for Roy Harper you son of a bitch," she thought to herself. She lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. The dynamite pellet hit Edward Nigma's stomach and after a minute, his digestive system painted the walls. Dinahmyte locked eyes with Doctor Arkham who nodded his head. "Boom" he uttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Something's bothering me" Thea verbalized to Oliver as he skimmed through the information coming out about last night's murder at Arkham Asylum.

"What is it, Speedy?" Oliver asked curiously.

"You told Bruce that when Laurel was found, he could have her. Ollie, are you just giving up on you and Laurel?" Thea questioned her brother dramatically.

"Thea, I think you're forgetting about Felicity. You were at the wedding if I recall correctly" Oliver replied sarcastically.

"Ollie, if you want to stay in a marriage with somebody that you and I both know just doesn't do it for you anymore, that's your choice. And I love Felicity but c'mon, Ollie, I've seen what two years without our Laurel has done to you. It was always gonna be you and Laurel" Thea said to Oliver. Oliver half grinned, he knew his baby sister was right. He changed the topic.

"A man, a known criminal named Edward Nigma was murdered in his bedroom at Arkham Asylum last night," he said.

"So?" Thea questioned.

Just then there was a knock on their hotel room door. Oliver pulled it open to reveal Bruce Wayne holding a stack of print-outs. "I have everything I know about The Joker here" he confessed, "Can I come in?"

Dinahmyte delivered all of the money tied up in Arkham Asylum to The Joker. "He paid" The Joker acknowledged, delighted. "Did you make the nutty house go tic-tic boom?"

Laurel nodded and The Joker was pleased. "Now Dinahmyte, we have a meeting with Mr. Fine about new place set up shop. He'll be taking us around in an unmarked van, and this- this Dinahmyte, is your big opportunity. I am going to have you create the most destructive traffic 'accident' Gotham city will ever have. Okay?"

Laurel nodded. "Goodie," The Joker remarked excitedly "I cannot wait. I am going to have you shoot your secret weapon out of a hole in the vehicles back window and blow up as many cars as you can. You might be wondering why. Well because having you with me, Dinahmyte, marks a whole new era of my terrorism. I want to cost Gotham as many lives of the innocent as I can. I want to introduce you to other criminals in this city to you and show them the effective way you get the job done".

"So Sherman Fine is also known as 'The Broker'. He sells hideouts to criminals. Oliver, do you have any experience with interrogations?" Bruce asked anxiously.

"Yes I do, I am great with them," Oliver said, feeling as if Bruce was questioning his masculinity. "We have to find Fine and he'll lead us to The Joker. We move out as soon as we possibly can. This is Laurel we're talking about".

"Okay", Bruce agreed "Barbara and Thea will split up and search for Laurel while the two of us interrogate Fine about The Joker. Alfred will man the comms". Oliver and Thea nodded.

That night, The Broker had a scheduled meeting with the clown prince of crime and his new accomplice. He made his way to his car. He would be meeting them in a small back parking area near an unmarked van. The Joker had insisted on that van because he had "special plans". All of sudden The Broker was caught in a wire net and the net was strung up, hanging The Broker upside down. "What the..." he hissed and then chuckled. "Batman, is that you? Son of a bitch..."

Batman and Green Arrow stepped into view. "Oh, and you brought a friend" mocked The Broker. Batman resisted the urge to run up and kick the net.

"Tell us where The Joker is" Oliver demanded as he nocked an arrow into his bow and aimed it.

"Shut up and get a day job" The Broker chuckled "What? You really think I would give Batman and you The Joker's location? That would be crazy. I would lose his business. I would have to be on drugs to be that reckless".

Oliver fired the arrow through an opening in the net and pierced The Broker below his kneecap. The Broker bit his tongue and hissed with a pained expression. Oliver bounded forward and reached his forearm through the net. He wrapped a hand around the arrow's shaft. "The only pain worse than the arrow going in is the arrow coming out" he warned, "Where is The Joker?"

The Broker laughed. "I can't help you with that". Oliver twisted and shifted the arrow and then removed it from The Broker's leg.

"What about now?" he responded shortly.

The Joker and Dinahmyte approached the meeting spot they set up with The Broker. "Damn it, he isn't here. I could kill him for this" The Joker scowled. "Oh well, there is no reason our plan shouldn't carry out" He pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them next Laurel's ear. "Hop in!"

The Joker drove down the street wildly, not caring if the GCPD tried to stop them. He was armed with Dinahmyte. Once entering the flow of traffic, Laurel began firing out the hole in the back window and watched the destruction the dynamite pellets caused. Innocent drivers and passengers were losing their lives and people out on the city's street were being injured or killed by debris. A loud thud was heard by The Joker and Dinahmyte on top of their van and The Joker swerved while Dinahmyte continued shooting. The Joker decelerated onto a private street and climbed out of the driver's window. Laurel climbed out the back and was shocked to see Batgirl along with Green Arrow and Speedy who both had their arrows pointed at her. The Joker was in combat with Batman. The Joker seized a flash-bang grenade from Batman's belt and temporarily blinded everyone. When the smoke was gone, so was The Joker and he had left Dinahmyte behind. Dinahmyte panicked and absent-mindedly shot four dynamite pellets at the vigilantes. One of them went through Batgirl like a bullet and hit Green Arrow's motorcycle. It was blown to smithereens.

Batman lunged towards Dinahmyte and she let him beat her around like a rag doll. "Batman, stop" Green Arrow barked. He fired an arrow but it zipped over Batman's shoulder. Green Arrow charged at Batman and seized him by the shoulders. "Stop, it's Laurel. That's Laurel Lance".

Bruce glanced into Dinahmyte's eyes and confirmed Laurel's identity. His love for Laurel Lance died. He whispered, "I don't know who Laurel Lance is any more". He attempted to continue beating her but Oliver stepped up and engaged Bruce in hand-to-hand combat.

"She needs a doctor Batman, not a beating" Oliver screamed. He punched Bruce on the bridge of his nose and Bruce dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"Green Arrow", Speedy yelled, "I'm worried, we need to get Batgirl to a hospital".

"Uh okay," Oliver responded while panicking. It wasn't often that things went so wrong in the sent a quick text to Barry Allen, who showed up seconds later. Oliver picked up a badly beaten Laurel and Barry picked up Barbara.

"Okay Oliver, hold on" Barry exclaimed. Oliver adjusted a death grip on Barry's bicep and The Flash took off for S.T.A.R. Labs.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry stopped in S.T. A.R. labs and Caitlin was shocked to see Oliver. "Barry? … Oliver? It's really late".

"I know Caitlin" Barry responded. "And I really hate to do this to you- but these women need help. This is Barbara Gordon, she's been shot" Barry placed Barbara on a table in Caitlin's medical lab. "Oliver has-"

"Laurel! Our Laurel" Oliver interrupted.

"Okay," Caitlin shook her head, overwhelmed "What wrong with her?"

"She's been badly beaten around. She's also very sick. I think you should give her a brain scan" Oliver suggested.

"Okay. Barry, I could use your assistance, but it's going to be a long night. You should call Iris and tell her you'll be home late". Barry nodded and ducked back into the main lab to make the phone call.

Oliver and Caitlin were caught in an awkward moment of silence before Barry came back. "Barry, before you and Caitlin get started, could you run me back to Gotham?" Oliver pleaded.

"Yeah" Barry responded.

"Hurry, Barry" Caitlin shouted as Oliver and Barry disappeared in yellow lightning.

Barry dropped Oliver in Gotham right by Wayne Manor. Alfred let him in and directed him to the Bat-Cave, where Thea was caring for Bruce. Bruce became aware of Oliver. "You shouldn't have that, Queen!" he shouted, winded.

"Bruce" Oliver responded calmly "You were going to kill her".

"I wasn't!" Bruce defended himself. "I don't kill. And if I did kill, she deserves it. She took a lot of innocent lives tonight, Oliver. She attacked her former comrade; she can't come back from that". Bruce sat up and eagerly awaited Oliver's counter.

"She was clearly-uh" Oliver had trouble thinking of buyable defense for Laurel. But she was his Laurel, and his Laurel had always been better than he was. She was not a killer. Oliver's phone went off and it was Barry so he excused himself. "Hi, Barry"

"Hey, so Caitlin, Harry, and I were doing some digging into how Laurel's kidnapper could have faked her death. And we decided that they couldn't. Harry found footage of Gotham on the date that I reversed what I did in Flashpoint and that was the first sighting of Laurel in Gotham. The Joker was Laurel's original kidnapper, Oliver" Barry told him.

Oliver swallowed hard "How is she, Barry?"

"Bruce's blows loosened Laurel's jaw, but Caitlin still has to do oral surgery. She has Laurel in a medically-induced coma until she can cook up an antidote for what The Joker pumped into her system. Caitlin did the brain scan you wanted her to do. She says something is really wrong. Like, Laurel's brain has lost the ability to communicate with the rest of her body" Barry revealed and Oliver took a deep closed-eyed breath.

"Caitlin can fix it?" Oliver asked anxiously.

"Caitlin can do anything" Barry reassured Oliver confidently. Barry hung up the phone and returned to help Caitlin out. Barbara opened her eyes after a short recovery from Caitlin's surgery.

"Barbara, how're you feeling?" Caitlin asked.

"Like half a woman. Where am I?" Barbara responded.

Barry smiled at her "You're in S.T.A.R. Labs. My name is Barry Allen. I work here" Barry extended his hand and Barbara shook it. She still felt like she was in shock.

"Barbara Gordon" She introduced herself weakly. "S.T.A.R. Labs? I'm in Central City?"

"Yes," Barry said. "Barbara, I hate to ask this while you are still processing but what do you remember? And before you answer, Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow, and I know about Bruce Wayne being Batman and you being Batgirl and we're not going to tell anyone".

Barbara was quiet for a minute and then responded "Alright, Batman, The Green Arrow, Speedy, and I were fighting The Joker and his his new accomplice he is calling Dinahmyte-" Barbara's eyes fell on Caitlin, who was preparing to start on Laurel's oral surgery "who is lying comatose on that table. She- she shot me".

"Barbara, Dinahmyte is Laurel Lance" Barry revealed.

"What? But Laurel was my friend" she said.

"I'm so sorry, Barbara" Barry apologized. "But hey- maybe you can help us. Laurel has a lot of this unidentified substance circulating around her. Dr. Snow has tested every known substance but she can't find anything that should be making Laurel react this way. You and Mr. Wayne know a lot about The Joker, do you have any idea at all what the substance could be?"

Barbara shook her head. "Do you have my phone, Mr. Allen? I can make a phone call to Bruce because he might know what it is..." she said.

"We do have your phone. And please, call me Barry" Barry replied. He got her phone out of a plastic bag and handed it to her.

There still tension between Oliver and Bruce when Bruce's phone went off and the screen said Barbara's name. "Phew—it's Barbara. She's okay" Bruce exclaimed, grabbing Oliver and Thea's attention. "Hello?" Bruce said.

"Hi, Bruce" Barbara responded, "I think I'll be okay".

"Okay", said Bruce "That is good news".

"Yeah anyway Bruce, the people at S.T.A.R. Labs could use your help," Barbara told him. "There is a substance in Laurel's system that the doctors here can't identify. Do you think you know what it is?"

"It could be Joker venom? What are Laurel's symptoms?" Bruce asked in a near whisper.

"She has suffered severe brain damage. And you saw how her lips were pulled into that uncomfortable-looking smile" Barbara repeated to Bruce as Barry said it to her.

"Hmm, yeah it definitely sounds like Joker venom they are dealing with" Bruce confirmed and Barbara shared that information with Barry and Caitlin. "Listen, Bruce said I'll have Alfred send some information about Joker venom to S.T.A.R. Labs... okay? Maybe that will help".

"Thank you, Bruce," Barbara said and ended the call.

"Alright, so you two probably heard most of that. I was wrong. Laurel is impaired and I am sorry" Bruce confessed.

"It's okay, Bruce," Oliver said shortly. "Let's just focus on getting that son of a bitch The Joker".

Laurel woke up after her surgery and having The Joker venom drained from her system. She looked up at Caitlin who immediately hugged her. "Laurel- oh my god- we thought we lost you. We missed you". Laurel wanted to smile at her friend she hadn't seen in so long but her jaw was very sore. Barry walked over and hugged Laurel too.

"Where is Bruce? Where is Barbara? Did we stop The Joker and get justice for Roy?" she finally fought through the pain to ask.

"Justice for Roy? Wait, is Roy dead?" Caitlin asked.

"Um...Yeah" Laurel responded, slightly dazed.

"Oh my god," said Barry and Caitlin together. Barry shook his head "Oliver and Bruce are goingto stop The Joker, Laurel. You need to stay here and focus on recovering".

Laurel looked down at her bleached complexion and almost said something but then she saw Barbara. "Barbara..." she uttered. "Who did that to her?"

"You did, Laurel" Barbara answered sadly.

"Oh my god. No. Barbra, I'm so sorry. I- how many others did injure?"

"At least 100," said Barbara. Tears glazed Laurel's bloodshot eyeballs. Barbara used her hands to push herself to a standing position. She could not feel her feet or her legs, so she fell forward and landed in a push-up position and her palms stung.

"Oh no Barbara" Caitlin rushed to aid her patient. She sat Barbara upright and said "Listen, Barbara, the pellet you were shot with injured your spinal cord and caused paralysis. You cannot walk anymore" Laurel felt like it was hard to breathe yet no discomfort she could ever feel could make up for the loss that she caused her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel sat quietly tucked away in the training area of S.T.A.R. Labs, hugging her knees. Barry walked in and took a seat perpendicular to his friend. "Laurel, you know that you cannot be held responsible for Barbara's condition," Barry said and to his suprise, Laurel gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes Barry, I can and should be held responsible for Barbara's condition. When I shot her, The Joker was already gone. He wasn't communicating with me through an earpiece. I shot Barbara Gordon" Laurel said just underneath a shouting volume and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Barry immediately moved closer to Laurel and wrapped his arms firmly around her folded form.

"Caitlin has proof that your body was rejecting your brain's directives at the time you pulled the trigger. You were scared, Laurel. The man that kidnapped and forcibly re-created you in his image abandoned you, leaving you to beaten on by your former comrades. Laurel, in your altered state anybody, would have pulled that trigger. That doesn't make you evil. In your mind, you were doing everything you could do to stop yourself from shooting the gun" Barry told Laurel.

Laurel closed her eyes tilted her head until her forehead touched her knees. Barry was right, though Laurel didn't think of it that way. She just wished she was with Oliver. She regretted the day she told Oliver that they shouldn't be together because of Tommy. She loved Tommy Merlyn and she would always love him but even Tommy could see who Laurel's soulmate was.

Batman, Green Arrow, and Speedy were suiting up. The Joker was not going to win this battle. "Alright," Alfred said "Bruce, I want you to be very careful out there and look out for the archers"

Bruce smiled at Oliver. "I hate to tell you, Alfred, but it is more likely that Oliver and Thea will be looking out for me" Bruce grimaced as the words left his mouth.

"Let move out" Oliver called to his field team of three.

Alfred provided the team with what he thought were the coordinates to the spot where The Joker would carry out his next scheme. For sure, now that Napier had seen what The Flash was capable of, he would be reading up on him to find a way to control and weaponize him. The three of them stood just out of the view of the street lamp's light. Sure enough, they saw The Joker with hostages in the public library. Batman turned to face his teammates and took a deep breath. "Green Arrow, I'm going to let you call the shots on this one because I clearly haven't proved I can always keep a clear head when it comes to The Joker".

Oliver smiled and responded to Batman with a half-nod. "Okay Batman, throw one of those edged weapons in your belt through the libraries window. We want to draw The Joker out to the street to contain the collateral damage of the fight. Speedy, Batman and I will engage The Joker in combat while you focus on getting Gotham's citizens to safety".

"Copy" Speedy and Batman cooed in unison. Batman pulled a Batarang from his belt and tossed it, aiming for the Joker. It crashed through the glass and hit The Joker on his neck. They saw The Joker spark and his machine gun began firing at the hostages with intensity.

"Shit!" Batman yelled. "That's not The Joker"

"What?!" Thea screamed.

"No time to discuss it, Speedy!" Oliver growled. "Let's get in there and start saving people". Batman blew out the wall with the Bat Bomb he thrust from his belt. The three vigilantes beelined through the line of fire to try and salvage the lives of the hostages. Several were badly wounded. The Joker figure was an automatic weapon, so Thea figured she could stop the shooting with a router arrow. She lined up a clear shot and took it. The android made fizzling and popping sounds before it shut down completely.

Paramedics, emergency responders, and reporters were gathering at the scene so Batman, Green Arrow, and Speedy decided to make their escape. Once back at Wayne Manor, the three vigilantes and Alfred watched the news report and survivor interviews. Oliver's phone buzzed and the call was from Felicity. He had been dodging her calls since he left Star City, so he picked this one up. "Hello, Felicity" Oliver answered.

"Hi, Oliver! Wow, you picked up!" Felicity said in response.

"Felicity, I am sorry I have been so distant" he began but she cut him off.

"I know you're in Gotham" Felicity revealed. "God Oliver, I wish you had just been honest with me".

Oliver was silent so Felicity continued. "Oliver, lying to me about William is one thing and I forgave you for that, but not telling me about Laurel— it makes me feel like you're not committed to our marriage".

Oliver closed his eyes and breathed out, annoyed. "Felicity, I am c-" She cut him off again.

"This is why I didn't tell about Laurel because I didn't want you to have second thoughts about marrying or being married to me" Felicity confessed.

"Excuse you-" Oliver said with a hardening tone "How long have you known Laurel was alive?"

Felicity fell silent and then said, "I've known for the whole two years".

"So you have let me suffer the pain and guilt of losing her in the way I did. You have let the man I use to be but cannot be without her, drain out of my system. Dinah Laurel Lance was always the very best in me and the strongest one of all of us, Felicity. I am tired of always making exceptions for you. This is unforgivable" Oliver screamed at her.

"Ollie I-" Felicity began but was cut off.

"DON'T!" Oliver shouted in hysterics "There are only two people in this world who get to call me Ollie, and you know very well that you are not one of them"

"Okay, I'm sorry Oliver. I'll give some time to calm down. But think of what we have... don't throw it away like I almost did because William, all because of an ex" Felicity muttered.

"No, Felicity. I have been too lenient with you. You signed your divorce papers when you hid the truth from me. When I lied to you about William, I was thinking of you. I told you that I didn't want to be a part of his life if you couldn't be a part of his life. But what you did- keeping Laurel and me apart so you could cash in, you did it thinking of you, and only you" Oliver barked.

"Oliver, I just wanted it to be you and I-" Oliver cut her off

.

"But even you knew- like everybody else in my life- that it was always gonna be Laurel and I. I've been such a fucking idiot! Felicity, go to S.T.A.R. Labs and give Laurel your wedding ring and tell her will be back with her soon".

"Oliver, is that really what you want? Because I love you, and I want to prove that I love you, so I'll do it if that is what you really want!" Felicity cried.

"That is what I've always wanted. It is what has kept me alive for the past 11 years" Oliver confirmed.

"Barbara, we need to talk," Laurel said. "I know that everyone here is probably telling you that what happened to you wasn't my fault. But you shouldn't blame The Joker. You should blame me..."

Barbara looked at Laurel with burning, sleepy eyes "No, Laurel I know how sadistic The Joker can be- but Laurel, I do blame you. Ever since you showed in Gotham, you have cost The Bat Family- and me- everything".

Laurel sat down next to Barbara and Barbara scooched as far away from Laurel as she could get. "I know- I didn't mean to. And I am not asking for forgiveness or even association. After we ALL stop The Joker..."

"Laurel, I would really, really love that. But even if I thought I could trust you, I am useless to the team, and Laurel, after what Napier did to you... I don't think you're in your prime battle condition" Barbara replied

"Don't paint me as The Joker's victim" Laurel said.

Just then Felicity Smoak walked into the room with Barry. "Felicity... Felicity! Oh my god!" Laurel jumped up and wrapped her arms around Felicity and Felicity placed her hands on Laurel's back.

"Laurel, oh my, I'm so sorry" Felicity cried into Laurel's neck. Laurel placed her hand on the back of Felicity's head.

"Shh don't apologize" Laurel comforted. Felicity pulled away.

"Here" she slipped off her wedding ring "This is from Oliver"

"What do you mean?" asked Laurel.

"Laurel, Oliver wants YOU, to be married to YOU. He has always wanted that"

"I-" Laurel began.

"Oliver told me what you said to him two years ago. I know you want to be with him. So please, take this ring and be with him" said Felicity.


	11. Chapter 11

"It is so beautiful..." Laurel said examining the ring on her finger "But I am hideous"

"Don't be ridiculous" Caitlin cooed, wrapping her arms around Laurel from behind. "Oliver has seen you post-transformation, and he still wants you to have Moira's ring... besides I think you look sexy with the short, black hair".

"Like you could be at one of Gatsby's parties" added Barry and Laurel laughed.

"Thanks" She smiled emotionally at the two of them. Barry smiled back at Laurel, then sped down the hall in S.T.A.R. Labs toward Felicity. Felicity was sitting in Harry's favorite swivel chair. She had changed out of a pink dress and white sweater and now she wore a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and jean shorts. She had let her hair down and removed her shoes and glasses. She kicked her legs slightly and interchangeably.

"Hey," Barry said with a friendly grin and kneeled down in front of the swivel chair. Felicity just looked at him in acknowledgment. "Hey Felicity", Barry's voice was playful and his fingers walked up her forearm. He shook his head. "I accept full responsibility for all this that is happening right now. I encouraged Oliver to propose to you even though I knew it would never, ever work. If I had known Laurel was alive..." Barry's voice trailed off.

"No Barry- Oliver and I did something impulsive. It is mostly on me. I love Oliver, but after lying to him about Laurel for two years, I don't even think Oliver and I can be friends" Felicity admitted sadly.

"Oh my god, Felicity. Does Laurel know that you knew? Did you knowThe Joker was holding her captive. Felicity, please tell me you didn't know- because if you knew and you did not try to rescue her, that would really shake my faith in you" Barry warned her.

"I'm sorry, Barry. After I learned about Flashpoint, the red flag of Laurel being alive and complicating things with Oliver and I occurred to me—so I traced Laurel on the sound of her canary cry. I tracked her to where The Joker was holding her and accessed his cameras. I saw what he was doing to her and I was disgusted with myself for not lifting a finger to help her. I just couldn't lose Oliver to her. She's gorgeous Laurel, Oliver's first and if he had his way, ... his last. And that was obvious to me" Felicity sputtered.

"Feli—ah Felicity. Did you not learn anything from Havenrock or from Caden James and Helix? You cannot do things like this in a self-centered pursuit. Not only did you lie to Oliver and basically subject Laurel to The Joker's torture, but a lot of people in Gotham died because of Laurel's alter ego. If you had told Oliver about Laurel, you guys could've rescued her and protected her, and those people would still be alive" Barry exclaimed and left Felicity alone.

Bruce and Thea went to meet Alfred and Oliver downstairs in the Bat-cave. Thea tugged on the elbow of Bruce's suit jacket's sleeve as they passed through the front hall. Thea placed her finger on Roy the boardroom photograph. "This man, Bruce. How do you know?"

Bruce tensed "How do you know him?" he countered.

"Roy Harper is the love of my life" Thea confessed.

"Roy? He told me his name was Dick. You and Dick Grayson, I guess there was a lot he never told me. Anyway, it explains why he always rejected Barbara's advances"

Thea blushed. Roy declined to start a new relationship with the stunning Barbara Gordon. She was surprised and she felt lucky to have him. "Where is Roy? Did he leave town?" Thea asked.

"What no- well uh Thea... 'Roy' is dead. He died in combat with a dangerous criminal called 'The Riddler'".

Thea stood silently with her finger on Roy's picture for a long time. She swallowed and said "Ollie and I thought Laurel was dead..."

"Thea, it's not like that. Laurel, Barbara, and I buried him on the Manor's property".

"Where is The Riddler?" Thea asked in a hot, quiet tone.

"He was Laurel's first kill" Bruce disclosed.

Thea's face was vacant of expression though tears began to streak down her cheeks. Bruce gave Thea a look of sympathy mixed with discomfort and then went to meet Oliver in the Bat-cave.

"Oliver, I told your sister something that really upset her and I think it will just be you and me tonight" Bruce informed him.

"What did you do to upset Thea?" asked Alfred curiously.

"I told her what happened to Dick... or Roy Harper, as she tells what his real name was," Bruce said, catching Oliver's attention.

"What happened to Roy Harper?" Oliver demanded.

"He was killed in a fight with Edward Nigma" Alfred revealed as Thea joined them in the Batcave.

"Thea?" Bruce questioned.

She responded simply by stating "I'll take the night off when we not shorthanded"

Felicity walked into the room where Laurel and Barbara were resting. "I come bearing gifts" she announced to her friend. Laurel sat up.

"I thought the ring was the gift," Laurel said.

Felicity took a deep breath. "Laurel, I've known you were alive the whole time The Joker was torturing you. The entire two years following you being stabbed by Damien Dahrk".

Laurel swallowed "And you let The Joker torture me instead of rescuing me because you associated my being alive with losing Oliver".

"Yes," Felicity confirmed, shamefully.

"Well, now you've Oliver," Laurel said and turned to leave.

"Laurel, wait" Felicity shouted, in the process waking Barbara up. "Oh good, Barbara you should hear this is a copy of the spinal chip that enables to walk. Curtis and I made a few of them before we dissolved our company".

"If this works for you..." Barbara said.

"You could be up and walking a few hours from now" Felicity confirmed and Barbara grinned.

Laurel sighed. "Bring the chip to Caitlin" she finally ordered.

Batman was warming up the Batmobile and Oliver and Thea were having a heart to heart about Roy. "Thea, you told me the night we first had dinner here that you haven't been the same since losing Roy. I'm worried".

"Ollie, I'll never be the same. But honestly, as much I miss him, I am so proud of him. He touched my life, yours, and Laurel's, but also Bruce's, Barbara's, Alfred's and Commissioner Gordon's. No matter where my love went, he touched and improved the lives of his friends"Thea told her brother.

"I feel that way too" Oliver agreed.

Thea looked down at her boots. "We're about ready to go" Bruce yelled.

"Speedy, we aren't putting this to bed, okay? I promised you closure and now I am promising you justice" Oliver said.

"But Ollie, Laurel killed Nigma" The named tasted bad in Thea's mouth.

"We will do something in Star City to honor him, Speedy, we will dedicate stopping Ricardo Diaz to Roy's memory" Oliver declared.


	12. Chapter 12

The Joker was getting ready to blow up a popular catering hall on Gotham City's border when the Batmobile pulled up. "Joker, stop" Batman commanded. Green Arrow and Speedy nocked their bows with arrows and pointed them at The Joker.

'I won't stop" The Joker boomed loudly. "I will blow up something in Gotham every day until Dinahmyte is returned to me. There is nothing that your damned Bat Family can do to stop me".

It took everything in Oliver not to send his arrow into The Joker's skull. "You will never ever touch a single cell on Dinah Laurel Lance's body again for the rest of your natural life" Green Arrow declared.

"I'll take her to death with me then and have my way with her," said The Joker.

"I am going to kill you" barked The Green Arrow and The Joker laughed.

"Why so serious?" he asked in a drawn-out breath. "Kill them" he ordered four men in clown masks as they stepped out of the dark.

"Baby" James Gordon said bursting into the S.T.A.R. Labs recovery wing. He beelined to his daughter's bedside and brushed her fiery ginger hair off of her cheeks.

"Daddy!" she shouted and hugged him.

Caitlin walked in to check on Barbara "Dr. Snow, did the implant work? Can Barbara walk?" James asked anxiously.

"Well, I think we are ready to test that..." Caitlin proposed. Barry came in to join them. James and Barry went on either side of Barbara and supported her as stood. She walked in a circle while Barry and her father spotted her.

"I think they work better than they did before Laurel shot me" Barbara laughed in awe.

"Laurel? Laurel Lance? I thought The Joker shot you?" Commissioner Gordon asked angrily. He had shown nothing but kindness to Laurel Lance.

"Yes daddy, Laurel shot me. But she feels terrible and she was under the influence of Joker Venom. And look, daddy, I'm okay" Barbara broke into a short run and generated purple lightning as she did so. She leaped, kicked the wall, flipped over, landed on her feet, and turned around to face Commissioner Gordon, Barry, and Caitlin who's jaws were dropped. "What just happened to me?" Barbara asked. To be honest she was much more excited than scared. Felicity and Laurel walked in to explain. Commissioner Gordon trudged to Laurel who expected him to pistol whip her right in the teeth, but instead, he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay" he whispered to her. Laurel smiled.

"Felicity explained to me, Barbara, that she found a way to filter the speed force through your spinal implant" Laurel explained.

Barbara grinned at Felicity. "Why?" she questioned.

"I thought Gotham City could use a speedster" Felicity confessed in a soft voice.

"Wow well, I'm not positive that I am the right candidate," Barbara said.

"Oh my god, of course, you are!" Barry shouted, enthusiastically. "Do you see what you just did there only hours after spinal surgery. And I'll train you".

"How are you going to train me?" Barbara asked with a grain of salt.

Barry and Caitlin exchanged a satire facial expression. Barry sped up his body into a vibration and then slowed to a stop. "I am going to train you because I am The Flash," he said.

"Sick!" Barbara shouted. "I love The Flash!"

"Well, how about you take some recovery time and then we'll get started on a speedster treadmill" Barry suggested.

"Yeah" Barbara agreed.

"Great!" Barry beamed at his fellow speedster "I'll go tell Harry"

Felicity turned to leave and Laurel followed her. "Felicity!" she called after her.

Felicity turned hopefully and met eyes with her former friend. "You really came through for somebody who is important to me. Thank you" Laurel said and held out her hand which Felicity took hold of the two women squeezed one another's hands.

"I don't forgive you, Felicity. But I will. I would be a fool to dismiss you from my life" Laurel confessed.

Felicity half-smiled "Do you think Oliver will ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Well, I'll ask him" Laurel offered.

"When you finally do see Oliver, tell him I am happy for the two of you. From the first day I met you, Laurel, the day I walked in on you and Oliver in Verdant, I knew you two were meant to be. I thought I could change that at some points during Oliver and I's relationship, but some kinds of love never die..." Felicity admitted. Before letting go of Laurel's hand, she raised it to her mouth and kissed it. Then Felicity left for the drive back to Star City.


	13. Chapter 13

Arrows and bullets sprayed through the air between the good and the evil. Green Arrow and Speedy had each taken the life of a henchman with arrows to the neck. Batman threw aBat-bola around a henchman's feet causing him to fall and launched a Bat-dart full of tranquilizer into his forehead. Oliver shot a Bola-arrow around the fourth henchman's Joker fought physically against Speedy. He pushed her straight into Green Arrow.

"You'll never stop me" The Joker heaved, exhausted. Batman jumped onto his back and tussled with him until an arrow landed in The Joker's shoulder.

When the team arrived back at Wayne Manor, Alfred was surprised. Green Arrow and Batman were carrying a cuffed and temporarily paralyzed Joker. They laid him down comfortably in the emergency Bat-cave holding cell. Alfred turned on the holding cell cameras on and the four of them retreated upstairs. "So, Arkham Asylum is no longer an option, courtesy of Dinah Laurel Lance" Alfred commented and Oliver shot him a dirty look. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

"I wish I knew, but I really don't and I can't contain him downstairs forever" Bruce whined.

Oliver breathed out through his nose. "I think you should consider killing him"

"I'm not going to do that. I do not kill" Bruce argued.

"I just think you should consider it" Oliver pressed.

"My parents were murdered in front of me, Oliver" Bruce barked back hotly.

"My mother was murdered in front of me too" Oliver shouted back and all of a sudden Thea's face fell into her hands and she cried. "The- Speedy, what's wrong?" Oliver asked switching into his concerned and protective older brother mode.

"I miss him, Ollie. I miss Roy. I'm trying to focus on the pride that I feel, but it just doesn't weigh out the pain" Thea exclaimed hysterically.

"Thea" Oliver consoled her in a hushed tone, hugging his sister. "You and Roy were apart for over a year prior to his death. You never a said a proper goodbye and nobody- not me, Bruce, or Alfred- expects you to have moved on. Roy is a vital piece of you that you lost- that we lost, and he is irreplaceable. I knew I was right to be worried..." Oliver's voice trailed off.

"Oliver- I think all that your sister needs is some closure. Thea, Oliver, follow me" Bruce said gently.

Bruce led Oliver and Thea into the backyard of the manor. "This is where we buried... Roy" Bruce revealed, still getting used to calling him, Roy.

Thea knelt down and placed her bare palms on the ground. Oliver leaned over her and then he looked up at Bruce in annoyance. "No grave marker?" he asked.

"Of course there will be. Alfred bought a permit and is in the ordering process. Is there anything you or Thea would like it to say?" Bruce offered kindly.

"Roy William Harper Jr. (1991-2018). Arsenal, Nightwing. Boyfriend and shining light. Proof that people can change" Thea uttered with her voice breaking. Oliver stooped down and hugged her. "Ollie, he's gone. My Roy..." Thea cried out, tucking her face into the space between Oliver's neck and shoulder. Oliver teared up staring at the ground in which Roy laid.

Barbara had been training all day on the treadmill and she was very fast. Not as fast as Barry was, but he compared his data with Wally, Jessie, Iris's, and he found that he and Jay Garrick were the only speedsters who moved faster. Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris walked in. Barry drew Iris into a passionate kiss. "I've missed you. Sorry, I've been hauled up in S.T.A.R. Labs" Barry exclaimed.

"It's okay, sweet pea" Iris poked his nose and pecked him on the lips. "I have had some time to take the next step with my blog. "Saved by The Flash" is going to become a company. I am going to get to hire young fresh faces who are passionate about reporting and the good of Central City".

"That's amazing Iris," Barry said and hugged his wife.

"Iris", Cisco beamed with a playful punch on the arm "Cool beans, way to go!"

"Queen B" Caitlin commented warmly and she and Iris shared a smile.

"I'm really, really proud of you, Iris" Barry said while looking into her eyes, foreheads pressed against one another's. Iris pulled away and looked up speed track that Barbara was running.

"She is really fast" Iris commented.

"I guess that is what happens when you're literally channeling the speed force through your body" Cisco added.

"She is the third fastest speedster alive" Barry confirmed. "A few more hours of speed training and then I'll take her back to Gotham for additional training on her own terrain".

Barbara came skidding out of the speed track. "Water- W-Water" she begged and Laurel trudged into the speed lab with a large, ice-cold bottle of water. "Thank- thank the lord you were born, Laurel Lance" Barbara muttered and hugged Laurel, mostly in an effort to wipe off sweat.

"I love you, Barbara. I am s-" Laurel desperately began. Barbara tightened her arms around Laurel.

"Laurel, I love you, too. And Felicity told me she gave you a little something on Oliver's behalf. Show me your bling girl. I totally knew you would get what you wanted. I met Oliver and you two are the perfect couple. I could tell by the feeling I got right before you shot me. I saw in your eyes when they locked with his. For a single moment, the fear was gone from your eyes, the rage was gone from his eyes, and you found yourselves in each other once again" Barbara encouraged.

Laurel smiled. "Yeah," she said at a loss for words. "Barry, can I borrow you?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Barry answered. They left the speed lab.

Cisco wheeled out a mannequin with a tarp on it. 'So... Barbara" Iris began. "Your old Batgirl suit is badly damaged. S.T.A.R. Labs would like to gift you if that is okay" Barbara looked uneasy.

"Don't worry" Caitlin consoled. "We used what we could salvage from the batsuit".

Cisco exposed the mannequin. The suit was black and included open finger gloves with a large silver lightning bolt from the neckline to the waistline. It also included her bat mask. Barbara hugged Cisco. "I love it" she screamed.

Meanwhile, Laurel was discussing everything The Joker had disclosed to her with Barry. "He's blown up schools, office buildings, cruise ships. He dumped toxins into the Gotham City peer. His body count is far beyond Oliver's or Sara's and he has no reason. Jeremiah Arkham and I blew up Arkham Asylum, so I'm worried because until Harley Quinn helped him escape, Arkham was the O=only place that could contain him" Laurel confessed. "What about the pipeline? The pipeline has served as a pretty reliable prison, right Barry?"

"Yeah- but I actually have a different idea" Barry mused. "While I was in Iron Heights, the warden found out I was The Flash and transferred me to a meta-proof wing. Nobody knows where it is, except a few criminal justice workers- so nobody would be able to break him out. Even if they could find him, not even a meta could free him. And he would have no chance at pulling any jokes".

Laurel nodded "I like it," she remarked enthusiastically.

"Good" Barry beamed "I'll ask a favor of Captain Singh. I think it's time you and Barbara get back to Gotham".

"You think it's in Gotham's best interest to let me go back" Laurel questioned Barry.

"Yes, I do" Barry confirmed.

Barry and Laurel entered the speed lab. "Nice suit, girl" Laurel beamed at her friend.

Barry kissed Iris and said "C'mon Barbara, it's time for you to return to Gotham now that your body has fully healed. A great thing about being a speedster"

"Okay, I'll race you though" Barbara teased and everybody giggled as Barry lifted Laurel onto his back. "3... 2... 1..." he called out and both speedsters broke out into a sprint.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver and Bruce were sitting in front of The Joker in costume while The Joker was sleeping. "There is really no hope for Napier" Bruce admitted in a defeated tone. He rested his head against his fist and exhaled.

"I think you know what has to be done, Bruce" Oliver encouraged.

"Oliver, I have never killed anyone. How do you do it? How do you take lives as easily as you do? How do you justify playing judge, jury, and executioner?" Bruce pressed Oliver for answers.

Oliver half-smiled at his fellow vigilante. "No mortal is born to choose who lives or dies. I know that. But we fight to protect the people we love. When I looked into Laurel's eyes for the first time in two years. How tired and frightened they looked, how much pain was in them, how much they had changed- I knew Napier had to die... Bruce, if you feel like you cannot take a life, I should do it. Besides, I don't want you to be a killer. Your first kill will change you because its an action that cannot be undone" Bruce nodded.

The Joker woke up and looked directly into the eyes of his masked foe. "Where am I, Batman?" he asked, almost innocently. Batman said nothing and reached for his Bat-sword. His hands shook and after a moment of complete silence, Batman shook his head.

"Green Arrow, I can't do it" he choked. Oliver placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and nodded. He took the sword from Batman's hand. He drew back the sword, but just then there was a blast of wind that hit him from behind.

"Wait" Barry and Laurel called out at the same time. Oliver turned around at the sound of Laurel's voice. His Laurel's voice. His mouth opened at the sight of her and at the sight of him, a tear slipped from her eye. She walked toward him. "Say it, call me pretty bird. I need to know this is real".

Oliver smiled and dropped the sword, meeting Laurel halfway. "I've missed you pretty bird," he said and the lovers embraced with both of their eyes full of happy tears. Laurel glanced down at her finger. Oliver smiled. "Batman and I went shopping and I have a question for you. Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

Barbara clapped her hand over her mouth, excited for her friend. Bruce looked down in anticipation. Laurel nodded her head. "Yes, yeah I will" She replied. Oliver smiled and he and Laurel kissed.

"I love you, Laurel. I always have and I always will" Oliver told her.

"I love you too... Mr. Green" Laurel responded, minding that The Joker was present.

Oliver could not wipe the smile off his face. Thea walked into the Batcave in costume and said "Green Arrow, what did Batman say? Are you guys gonna-" She paused "Laur-"

"It's me, Speedy," Laurel said and grinned.

Thea let out a happy sob and embraced Laurel who hugged her back. The Joker's voice cut through the moment "Ya know, the freakshow in tights are not the only ones who are happy to see you, Dinahmyte".

"My name is Dinah Laurel Lance" Laurel growled, pulling away from Thea.

"And Napier", Oliver added, "I think it's just about time you die". Green Arrow nocked an arrow to his bow and aimed for the spot on Napier's body where Damien Dahrk had stabbed Laurel.

Laurel placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Don't do this. You have nothing to prove to Prometheus anymore, but you don't have to be the man he thought you were" Oliver looked into Laurel's smiling face and kind eyes. He lowered his bow and him and Laurel shared a kiss.

Barry and Barbara stepped forwards. "We have an idea for Napier" Barry announced. "We can completely isolate The Joker in the abandoned meta-human wing at Iron Heights. It's where the warden had me transferred after finding out that I was The Flash".

Oliver nodded as if in consideration. "How isolated is it, Flash?"

"Nobody knew where it was except the warden and he was killed. The Joker will have no idea where he is and his accomplices will have no chance of finding and freeing him" Barry disclosed.

Bruce exchanged eyes with Barbara and Oliver exchanged eyes with Laurel. Finally, Oliver nodded. "I think it is a good idea, Flash" Oliver concurred.

"Great, because I already called in the favor with Captain Singh and he gave me the green light" Barry told Oliver. Oliver smiled at Barry and put his arm around Laurel.

That night, Captin Singh, detective Joe West, Commissioner Gordon, and a few members of the CCPD came out to meet Batman, The Green Arrow, Speedy, Batgirl, and The Black Canary who were ready to hand over The Joker. Batman looked The Joker in the eyes. "For everything you have put Gotham City through" Batman paused and shook his head "Where you are going, you'll be so alone and no one will hear you screaming".

The Joker laughed "I will see you again, Batman! I will see Gotham City again!" The Joker caught Laurel in his evil eye. "I will see you again Dinahmyte. You'll do unspeakable things in my name. I own you and you'll miss me". Black Canary cried at The Joker and everybody covered their ears while Napier howled at the pain in his own ears. Then a few police officers helped The Joker into the transfer van to Iron Heights. The Flash ran alongside the van to make sure Napier didn't pull any escape acts.

Oliver looked at Thea and Laurel, the two most important women in his life. "I think it's time we take our leave".

Laurel nodded in agreement. "I think that too" she walked to Bruce and kissed his cheek. "I will never forget you, Dark Knight. I will never forget Gotham City" She moved to hug Barbara and Oliver shook Bruce's hand.

"You're captaining a good ship here as Batman. You inspire me. If you ever find yourself in Gotham City, look me up" Oliver told Batman and Batman smiled.

"Now kiss!" Thea teased.

"Speedy" Batman laughed and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Big Bat, I'll be back to visit Roy every now and then" Thea assured and then she hugged Barbara.

"Hey", Laurel said, "Before we go back to Star City, Barbara, why don't you demonstrate your new trick". Barbara smiled and nodded while Batman, Green Arrow, and Speedy looked confused. "Ollie, fire an arrow, right there". Laurel pointed.

Oliver nocked an arrow and released it where Laurel pointed. Barbara ran in circles as fast as her speedster legs could take her and she threw lightning and hit the arrow in mid-air, obliterating it.

"You're a speedster now, Barbara?" Thea asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Thanks to Felicity" Barbara beamed and Oliver made a face, which Thea and Laurel noticed.

That is pretty cool, Barbara" Oliver commented. Oliver and Laurel climbed onto Green Arrow's motorcycle and Thea climbed onto Black Canary's and they waved bye to their Gotham City friends.

Barbara and Bruce waved and then walked up in the direction of the Wayne Manor. "I could've gotten our friends home faster" Barbara teased Bruce.

Oliver and Laurel saw Thea off back in Star City and pulled up to Oliver's home. They went inside and William was sleeping so the two of them sat quietly on the couch and quietly chatted while Oliver massaged Laurel's feet. "So, what does the future of team Arrow look like?" Laurel asked, curiously.

"Well, I don't know right now. Maybe you would like to take up The Black Canary mantle again, and I know Felicity is off the team..." Oliver rambled.

"Wait, Ollie, Felicity wronged us both, but let's not kick her off the team. The team is all she has left. Besides Ollie, you've told her lies" Laurel encouraged.

"The difference is I did that for her, not for myself. I did it to make our relationship better" Oliver protested but then he looked into Laurel's eyes and he shrugged. "Okay, I'll call Felicity and we will talk about her future on the team, but there will have to be ground rules".

"Good, because you need Felicity Smoak: World's smartest hacker" Laurel teased. "How're we gonna tell William about us?" Laurel asked.

"I'll talk to him and tell him how happy you make me," Oliver said "You be your cute, charming self and he'll love you. I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance".

"I love you too, Oliver Jonas Queen. Without you, I'm no better than Dinahmyte" she teased. Their lips connected. "I love you so much" Laurel exclaimed. Oliver Queen, her first, her last.

 **This concludes "Tricks Of My Own". Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I love you guys 3**


End file.
